Hunger Games: When All is Lost
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Katniss is conflicted, trying to work up the courage to confess the truth about her feelings to Peeta. However a terrible event shatters her family and leaves her emotionally broken. With everything seeming to be against her, she has to depend on Peeta to try and put the pieces back together. Katniss/Peeta. Warning: Contains rape.
1. Inner Turmoil

**Hunger Games: When All is Lost**

Chapter 1 of a new Hunger Games story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Inner Turmoil**

KATNISS POV

I sighed as I tried, mentally, to prepare myself as much as possible. It had been a constant struggle to control myself. Ever since I came back from the Games, despite everything I said, despite my desire to forget, I couldn't. Nowadays, despite my efforts to focus, my mind was only ever on one thing, Peeta Mellark. Peeta Mellark, my fellow tribute in the Hunger Games, the last one alive at the end apart from me. But the rules stated that only one of us could survive; until I forced them to let us both live, I used the Nightlock berries to force their decision, both or none. Throughout all this I played along with what I thought was a plan, a mere ploy, of us being lovers, but I knew for Peeta, it was real. What I didn't realize at the time, but knew all too well now, was that for me; it was an act to begin with, but it became real, I found myself growing more and more attached to him. It hadn't been to deceive the Capitol that I planned that double suicide gesture. It was simple, I couldn't live without him. The problem was, by the time all this made sense to me, it was too late. I had driven Peeta away by admitted that I was acting and now we were barely speaking to each other. Worse still the news of this had infuriated Gale to the point where we no longer hunted together and when he did speak to me, he was like Peeta, short clipped sentences, no more words than necessary. Recently I had also begun to get a weird feeling I was being watched almost constantly, it worried me as my sixth sense for danger is remarkably good. But all of that was pushed to the back of my mind as I focused on the task at hand. I was standing across the street from the bakery where Peeta was working; I was going brave the risk of meeting his mother, who hated me more than ever now, and the possibility of being overheard by customers. I was going to tell Peeta the truth; I was going to tell him, that I truly loved him.

I gathered my courage and, now prepared, I walked over to the bakery door. I faltered however as I reached it as Mrs Mellark appeared at the door, opening it and glaring at me.

"You." She spat angrily, "What do you want?"

I forced myself to remain calm and not lose my nerve. I knew I had to get to the point quickly or it would be too late as I would lose my nerve.

"I need to talk to Peeta." I said, "It's important."

Her glare deepened and she actually looked enraged when I said Peeta's name.

"Well that's just too bad, he's not here." She snapped.

It was my turn to glare and I glanced past her to see if she was, as I suspected, lying. To my dismay she wasn't, I couldn't see Peeta anywhere in the bakery.

"He's at home." Mrs Mellark explained, "But of course you are not welcome there, now just go away and leave us alone. You've done enough damage to our family already."

"But I…" I tried to speak up, to defend myself, but Mrs Mellark cut me off. "Enough, it would've been better if you had just died in the Games, now go away!"

With that she slammed the door shut in my face and I was left to turn and walk away, miserable. I seriously contemplated going to Peeta's house but I changed my mind. That would mean facing his father and brothers, while they didn't hate me like Mrs. Mellark did; I wasn't exactly their favourite person since I broke Peeta's heart. So I was left to trudge back home aimlessly. As I walked I passed Gale, who took great pains to ignore me. I sighed, it had taken a while but I finally understood what had caused our friendship to fall apart like this. Gale had the same feelings for me as I had for Peeta. He wasn't satisfied with being just a friend, when he finally revealed that to me, he hoped I would accept his feelings and return them. When I refused he was angry and stalked off, muttering to himself, now he didn't even look me in the eye.

I had that wary feeling of being watched again, I had reached my front door when I felt a creeping sensation up my spine. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone about. Shaking my head at my paranoia I opened the door and headed inside. I found Prim sitting in the living room with Buttercup on her lap. She looked up as I came in.

"Hey Katniss, so how'd it go?" She asked, I didn't even need to reply, not that I had the energy to do so. My expression said it all. "So, no luck, did he…?"

"Peeta wasn't even there." I explained, "It was his mom."

Prim winced at that and then sighed sadly.

"Katniss I…" She seemed uncertain however at that moment our mother walked in. "Katniss, good, there you are. Could I talk to you for a minute?"

I nodded and followed her through to the kitchen. I noticed mom was looking furtive as I approached.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused, mom smiled slightly and then spoke. "There's something I wanted to show you, but I don't want Prim to see it yet."

I nodded; I knew it had to be a surprise for Prim since her birthday was only four days away. She then showed me on of the most elegant and amazing birthday cakes I had ever seen.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Mom asked, I smiled and nodded, "She'll love it, I'm sure of that."

I couldn't say much more, the style the cake was made in was far too familiar to me, there was no doubt, Peeta had made it. Despite Prim's best efforts and much to our mother's confusion, I remained in a despondent mood all day. Even Buttercup seemed to sense my depression and didn't hiss at me when I nearly stood on his tail. I was relieved when it was finally late at night as it meant I could head up to my room and mope there.

I quickly got changed into my pyjamas and lay in bed. I glanced at the phone next to my bed before forcing myself to turn away. I wouldn't do myself any favours calling Peeta at this late hour. Finally I managed to drift off into a fitful sleep. I was awoken some time later by a strange sound. I glanced at the clock, it just after one in the morning. What could've made that sound? I heard it again so I got out of bed and went to investigate. When I left my room I saw, to my surprise, that mom's bedroom door was ajar, she always closed it completely. I began to approach slowly.

"Mom?" I called out softy, no reply. "Mom, is ev-Murf, mmrrpphh!?"

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and a gloved hand clamped over my mouth. I tried to struggle but the figures grip was like iron.

"Katniss, I've been waiting for this." The figure whispered in a disturbingly familiar voice, it was a male, I knew that much. "This is gonna be so much fun."

Despite my struggles, he was stronger than me and dragged me back towards my room, I began to panic, what was he going to do to me?

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Stolen Innocence

**Hunger Games: When All is Lost**

Chapter 2 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
Iknights91: Thanks, here's the next chapter.  
VikkiTayler: Thanks, yeah well, you know what she's like. I'm not saying anything yet, anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy.  
Nightlocksvictim: Well, here's the next chapter, read on :)  
Hungergamesfan015: Not saying anything yet, just wait and see, here's the next chapter, enjoy :)**

Now onto the story.

_WARNING: This chapter contains rape, it's not too descriptive, but just enough that it's clear what's happening. Don't read if easily squeamish._

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Stolen Innocence**

KATNISS POV

I continue to struggle against the assailant but couldn't get away. Once back in my room he closed the door and forced me down onto the bed. On the way he had picked something up from the floor, I found out what it was when he took his hand away from my mouth. I tried to scream.

""Hel-Mmmrrrpppgghhh!"

Moments before he shoved them in my mouth I saw he had picked up the panties I had been wearing today and had casually discarded on the floor when I got ready for bed. Still struggling I caught a glimpse of him over my shoulder, he was dressed all in black and wearing a mask with holes for his eyes and mouth. He was breathing fairly heavily and, despite the mask I desperately tried to spot any distinguishing features I could use to identify him. It was then I noticed he was holding a knife and several strips of bed sheets, mom's bed sheets.

"Can't have you struggling now can we?" He remarked sarcastically, I glared at him despite my terror. "Fgmk Omm!"

He simply laughed and, pinning me under his body, he tied one of the bed sheets around my mouth, pulling it through my teeth, making it now impossible for me to spit my panties out. Once he was done with that he grabbed my wrists and forced them behind my back before tying them with bed sheets too. I was almost helpless but I continued to struggle. However it soon proved futile as he finally used the last of the bed sheets to tie my ankles before turning me over, so I was lying on my back.

I watched fearfully as he moved the knife slowly, almost hypnotically in front of my face. He then rubbed the flat of the blade against my cheek, I fought back the impulse to shiver but he noticed and laughed.

"Oh just wait Katniss, we're gonna have some real fun." He declared, "Let's get started."

My fear mounted as he slowly moved his knife and then began to cut.

"NRPH!" I cried shaking my head as I realized what he was doing, but his voice replied, threatening, "Stop moving or I _will_ cut you."

I froze and within moments of cutting and ripping my pyjama top had been removed completely, leaving me exposed from the waist up. I could feel tears welling up but I refused to let them fall, I couldn't show any signs of weakness.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He commented slyly.

I immediately felt my face grow hot; he was staring at my breasts. I then groaned into my gag as he began squeezing and rubbing them. The cold air didn't do me any favours either as it caused my nipples to perk up, much to his delight.

"Im in heaven now," He exclaimed, "Look at these babies, nice and firm, pretty big and…God, just perfect."

I gave a muffled moan as he squeezed them harder than before, so much it was actually painful. The moan then became a long series of muffled screams as he began biting and clawing at my breasts and neck as well as my stomach. However, being bound so tight that I couldn't move my hands for feet, restricting the movement of my arms and legs; and due to him on top of me, I could only squirm on the spot. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer and when he stopped I could see he had left cuts and large bite marks, some of which were bleeding.

"Now for the main course." He said gleefully.

I closed my eyes as silent tears fell, once again, cutting with his knife and using his hands to tear, he removed my pyjama trousers, I was now completely naked and helpless.

"I've been waiting for this for so long Katniss." He breathed sounding really excited. How couldn't he be, he had a bound and gagged naked girl in front of him. "So long, I've been watching you, seeing everything you do, wanting to get close enough to talk, to touch you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, this guy was a stalker, he had been following me. I now realizing that he was the cause of my unease, the danger I had been sensing. Worse still from the sound of it, he had been following me everywhere, even out into the woods and at places where I was supposed to be safe and hidden from everyone else. Just then we were both distracted by the sound of the door opening.

My eyes widened in horror as Prim, clad in a simple white nightgown, walked into the room.

"Katniss, what's going on, are you…" She froze, staring wide-eyed at the scene before her. I desperately tried to warn her, "Prmg, rrg!"

She turned to run but the attacker was too fast for her. He catapulted off me and tackled poor Prim to the ground; he covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her back into the room, closing the door again. I could only watch in horror and disgust as he opened my underwear drawer and rooted around inside it before pulling out another pair of panties an stuffing them in Prim's mouth. Then, surprising me, he picked up my ruined pyjamas and used them to bind and gag Prim, the same way as me. He then left her lying on the floor as his words chilled me to the bone.

"You stay there little girl, you can watch if you want, I don't care." He paused before his final chilling sentence, "I'm gonna have some real fun with your sister."

I began struggling again as he turned back to me, but it was futile, while hardly the most restrictive tie, the knots were far too tight for me to undo. Before I fully registered it happening, he was on top of me and his pants were off revealing his arousal. I only registered fear for a moment before it was replaced by pain as I felt him force his way inside me and then a ripping sensation as he robbed me of my virginity. I screamed loudly into the gag and begged him repeated to stop as best I could, but this only increased the speed and viciousness of his attack. Until finally he moaned and I felt him release in side of me, he pulled out and I felt it, I was bleeding, my thighs were quickly covered in it. Finally he smirked and pulled his pants back on.

"Thanks for the fun time Katniss." He said with relish, "We'll have to do it again sometime."

He paused for a moment and then added. "Can't take any risks so…you girls say goodbye now."

"Mmmrrppghhh!" Prim and I both screamed into our gags as he lifted Prim up and flung her over his shoulder.

I struggled desperately but it was futile, with Prim struggling and crying he left the room and later, judging from the sounds I heard, he also left the house, taking Prim with him.

I was no longer thinking, my survival instinct kicked in and I just acted. I rolled off the bed and forced myself upright; trying to ignore the pain and the blood I hopped out of the room. I fell and hit the ground twice but forced myself back up. By now I was in agony but I made it to mom's room. Mom was lying in bed, I could see several injuries but what horrified me the most was her face, she had retreated back into herself again, just like when dad died. I looked around frantically for something I could use to get free but couldn't find anything. So I hopped back out of the room and slowly, cautiously made my way downstairs, once there I made it to the kitchen and managed to grab a knife from the knife block. I quickly cut away the bonds and removed my gag, spitting out my panties. Then, putting the knife down I reacted in desperation and picked up the phone, I must have been desperate or not thinking straight because I didn't call for medical assistance or for the Peacekeepers.

"Hello?" The confused, sleep fuddled but delightfully recognizable voice replied as they answered the phone.

"Peeta, please I need help." I choked out, Peeta sounded even more confused and even a little angry as he replied. "Katniss, it's half past two in the morning, why are you calling at this time?"

Half past two, so it had taken over an hour for that that creep to break into my house and my room, attack me, rape me and take Prim, I took a shaky breath and then revealed why I needed help.

"Peeta, I've been raped."

After that I couldn't remember things clearly, it was all a flurry of conversation and, although blurry I faintly remember Peeta arriving, then the Peacekeepers and medical help before I finally, mercifully, blacked out.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Shock

**Hunger Games: When All is Lost**

Chapter 3, sorry for the late upload, I've been ill and I'm still not 100 percent yet, anyway, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Hungergamesfan015: Cliffhangers are my specialty remember, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter.  
VMars Lover: Here's the next chapter.  
Tori666000: Thanks, glad you are enjoying this, well, you'll see Peeta's point of view in this chapter :)  
Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, good luck :)  
VikkiTayler: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, yup, it's tragic.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Shock**

PEETA POV

I sighed as I sat in the chair next to the bed. I kept fidgeting, constantly moving my hands, tapping my artificial leg against the floor. I was seething with rage as I watched Katniss' unconscious and broken form on the bed in front of me. Right now I wanted nothing more than at least five minutes alone with the asshole that did this. I forced myself to calm down however; none of this would help Katniss now. As I watched her I felt overwhelming sadness and pain, how could anyone do this to her? Worse still, her sister had been kidnapped and her mother was in a catatonic state. Despite my parent's protestations, mom's out of her hatred for Katniss and dad's due to his concern for my well being, I decided to stay with Katniss. Although she had tried to only tell dad, I had overheard mom talking about how Katniss had come looking for me. Maybe I was just being foolish but when I heard that a spark of hope took hold in my heart. I forced it back however, now wasn't the time to be thinking about my feelings for Katniss, or what her feelings might be for me. She needed help; I was going to give it. There would be time to cut through all the confusion and be honest to each other at a later date, when Katniss had recovered from the attack. Still, I felt a lingering spark of hope at the fact that, in her moment of greatest need, she had called me, of all people.

I heard the door open behind me and I slowly tore my eyes away from Katniss to see who it was. It was Haymitch, looking frighteningly pale and remarkably sober.

"What happened boy?" He asked, his voice almost shaking.

I swallowed nervously and told him about what Katniss had told me over the phone and what had happened after that. I told him about how I went over and made sure Katniss was okay, waited for the Peacekeepers and medical assistance and how I had been with Katniss ever since. Haymitch nodded slowly and then collapsed heavily into a nearby chair.

"What a mess, I can't believe this happened." He muttered, "So what exactly are the Peacekeepers doing?"

"They're searching the house from top to bottom, trying to find any trace of the attacker; they are also hunting everywhere they can for Prim."

Haymitch nodded, just then Katniss started mumbling something, we both looked to her but she was only talking in her sleep. I couldn't make out what she was saying clearly, but it sounded like she was saying something about a stalker, and a cabin in the woods. The last part didn't make sense, but the stalker part did, the creep who attacker her must've been stalking her for a long time and had attacked when she was most vulnerable. The door opened again, this time I tensed, forcing myself to remain calm as Gale Hawthorne came in. it was a reflex action that I automatically disliked him, but it was simple jealousy, we both loved the same girl after all.

There was an awkward silence in the room until finally, Katniss woke up, she looked surprised and then fearful before finally she spoke.

"P-Peeta?" I nodded and finally she managed to speak again, "What happened, the last thing I remember…I called you and…And that's it."

I explained everything I could to her, despite my desire to do so I couldn't touch her in any way. I kept myself under control since I knew that, given what had happening, it was highly unlikely, maybe even impossible that she would be able to experience physical contact from a male for some time. She sat trembling and was quiet for some time and then finally she found her voice.

"T-then, Prim, she's…?" Her voice was shaky and barely above a whisper.

I nodded sadly. Katniss burst into tears, my heart ached, I wanted to hold her, to comfort her, but what if she freaked out? However much to my surprise it was Katniss who latched onto me, uncertain I slowly put my arms around her as she clung onto my neck and cried into my shoulder. It took some time but finally Katniss seemed to calm down, at least a little. Her shoulder shook slightly as she sobbed noiselessly. Finally she gathered herself and pulled back, wiping her eyes. I glanced over my shoulder, Gale had left the room and Haymitch looked deep in thought. Just then Gale returned with the doctor.

"Ah good, you're awake Miss Everdeen." He stated, "We've already taken all the sample we need from you, you'll find out the results in a few days."

Katniss nodded and then seemed to finally decide something.

"Where's my mother?" She asked, the doctor smiled, "She's in the ward two doors down from this one. However the Peacekeepers will want to talk to you, find out what you can tell them about the assailant."

"I'll talk to them after I see mom." Katniss remarked stubbornly, I couldn't help but smile, typical Katniss.

She tried to get out of bed and walk but stumbled, she was still in pain from the attack. I offered to help her and she accepted, so I escorted her out of the room and to her mother's ward.

We both stood outside, looking through the open door. Mrs Everdeen was still unconscious. Katniss seemed nervous, however at that moment we were intercepted by the Peacekeepers.

"I told you…" Katniss stated immediately, "I'll talk to you once I've seen mom."

The lead Peacekeeper shook his head, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"I understand Miss Everdeen." He stated, "But your mother is unconscious, maybe by the time we're done talking she'll have woken up."

Katniss sighed and agreed. The Peacekeepers then informed us of the difficulties they faced. They still hadn't been able to find Prim. Their scientists had found plenty of biological evidence, including DNA from the semen sample they had collected from Katniss. But until they could compare it to someone, they were at a dead end. There were currently two thousand men living in District 12, which meant two thousand suspects.

"I can narrow it down." Katniss explained, "He was about my age, maybe a little older, no more than two years."

The Head Peacekeeper nodded, this narrowed the number down to fifty suspects.

"Did you see anything distinctive, anything that could help us narrow things down further?" Katniss sighed, "I know who it wasn't…I know what you're thinking, but it wasn't Gale."

She paused and then added.

"It couldn't have been; I saw his eyes, blue. He's from the merchant side." She explained, the Head Peacekeeper raised an eyebrow and I swallowed, I knew what he was thinking but Katniss was quick to point out. "It wasn't Peeta either, he'd never do anything like that…besides, he wouldn't have had the time to do it and get back home quick enough to answer the phone when I called."

That was enough for the Peacekeepers so I was immediately exonerated, much to my relief. That left twenty suspects who the Peacekeepers would have to question individually.

KATNISS POV

I breathed a sigh of relief after I spoke to the Peacekeepers; it felt like a great weight had been removed now that I had told them everything. I looked up at Peeta who was still standing next to me and smiled.

'_Despite everything I've put him through…He still helped me when I needed him the most.' _I thought to myself, _'Maybe, just maybe we could…Maybe I can finally tell him the truth.'_

My thoughts however were cut short when I saw Gale and Haymitch running up to us, they looked panicked.

"Guys?" I asked, confused. Haymitch spoke immediately, "He struck again, the guy that raped you."

I was shocked at this; Gale clarified what had been found out.

"It seems like he's still after you…Going from what the victim said before she passed out, he said something about her being practice for the next time he goes after you."

This terrified me, an innocent girl had been raped, for no reason, I was still in danger and Prim was still missing. How could this possibly get any worse? I soon got my answer as the victim was taken through on a gurney, my guilt doubled as I recognized the girl; it was Madge.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, including the twist at the end, read and review please.


	4. Realization

**Hunger Games: When All is Lost**

Chapter 4 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yes the intruder is an OC.  
VikkiTayler: Oh yeah, you bet I do, well, read on to see what happens next :)  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, just so you know it's an OC who is the rapist, I have something special planned for him.  
HGfan: It's an OC, I assure you, I've already for planned an interesting twist for the OC :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Realization**

KATNISS POV

I couldn't believe this, Madge, of all people, Madge. Worse still it was all my fault; he only used her as 'practice' for the next time he attacked me. I immediately hurried along with Peeta and Gale to Madge's ward. Unlike me Madge was still conscious and saw us come in. She tried to sit up but I shook my head when I saw her pained expression.

"Don't Madge, don't do it." I stated, "You'll just hurt yourself."

She sighed and nodded before lying back down.

"Madge, I'm so sorry." I blurted out, "It's my fault this happened." She shook her head, "No Katniss, don't blame yourself. I was…I was on my way to come see you when I was attacked, so I know what happened to you. You're as much a victim here as anyone else."

I nodded, but I still couldn't shake the feelings of terrible guilt. I felt my legs shaking and I realized I was getting dizzy, I quickly leaned on Peeta for support, he held me up as Gale finally spoke.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked, "Physically I mean?"

Madge nodded, "I'm…from what I've overheard my injuries aren't as bad as what happened to Katniss…I guess he didn't try as hard since I was only practice" She remarked.

I sighed and nodded. Madge looked around.

"Katniss." She said suddenly, "Can I talk to you in private for a minute."

I agreed and Peeta helped me over to the chair next to the bed, once I sat down both he and Gale left the room.

"So, what's this about?" I asked, wondering what Madge wanted to talk to me about.

PEETA POV

I sighed as I sat outside Madge's ward. I felt nervous leaving Katniss alone just now, but I figured everything was okay. I kept getting lost in my thoughts, pondering, something kept nagging at me and I couldn't place it. Add to all this; the fact I was stuck with my rival for Katniss' affections and no Haymitch to defuse any potentially volatile situations and the silence was so awkward you could almost taste it. Finally it was Gale who broke the silence.

"Hey Mellark." He called out, I was surprised at casual he sounded, I looked up, "Yeah?" I replied, a little stiff.

To my surprise he smirked.

"Jeez, relax." He stated, "Look, I know we've not seen eye to eye but…I think it's time we just stopped this."

I was confused.

"Sorry, I don't understand what you are saying?" I explained to him, he nodded and clarified, "It's clear that Katniss wants to talk to you…I think I know why. Look, I'm not gonna cause any problems for you guys; not anymore."

"What?"

"Let's just say…everything that's happened recently, has put things in perspective for me." He stated, "Besides, doomed battles were never my style. That's why I'm not gonna pursue Katniss anymore. Think about it, she's already chosen you, you're the one she called for help."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Hold it, you expect me to believe that you've just given up." I stated. Gale laughed, "Actually I've not…given up, more like, I've realized now, there's someone else, I just, never wanted to accept it, until now."

It was my turn to smirk as realization set in.

"Madge?" He nodded, confirming what I thought.

Before we could talk any further however Katniss came out of the ward and said she needed to talk to me. Gale headed inside to see Madge so I agreed and once she sat down I waited to hear what she had to say.

There was a long silence before finally Katniss spoke up.

"Peeta, I…there's something I have to tell you I…"

I smiled at her nervousness and gently took her hand.

"I think I know what you're going to say." I replied, "Did Madge tell you to just try and say what you felt?"

Katniss nodded and I smiled wider, seeing my smile seemed to relax her, but not enough that she could continue speaking. Instead, deciding actions spoke louder than words she kissed me. I didn't hesitate to kiss her back, I felt my heart almost explode with joy, I could feel it, this was real. Finally all the confusion and uncertainty was gone, that one kiss changed everything. Finally we parted for air and I smiled, she smiled back and together we headed back to her mother's ward. We had only just arrived when we heard that Mrs Everdeen had recovered. We heard her voice.

"Katniss, Prim…" She gasped, I could hear another voice presumably the doctor's begin to speak but Mrs Everdeen spoke across him, "I'll calm down when I see my daughters."

I looked at Katniss and saw that she was surprised. I remembered her telling me that her mother had been like this once before, but when she recovered from the first incident, she had only asked for Prim, now she was asking for Katniss too.

"Peeta, what do I tell her?" She asked, "How do I tell Prim's been kidnapped and has been missing for three days."

I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm sorry I…I don't know."

Finally Katniss shook her head and headed inside her mother's ward, I stayed outside.

I listened as Katniss spoke to her mother. I let my thoughts wander, what was it that kept nagging at me? Just then it clicked into place, I jumped up and hurried down the corridor, I almost ran into Gale as he came out of Madge's ward.

"Whoa, slow down." He remarked; I quickly cut across him, "Gale, I need your help."

Gale looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry?" He asked, I groaned and repeated what I said. "Come again?"

"God dammit Gale." Gale shook his head, "Sorry it's just, I can't believe you're asking me for help."

I groaned, "Look, is there a cabin in the woods somewhere?"

Gale thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, it's one of Katniss' favourite places, why?" He asked, I quickly explained, "The guy that attacked her was a stalker, he's knows all her favourite places. He'd need somewhere to use as a hideout."

Gale nodded slowly and then, realization dawned in his eyes.

"Wait, are you suggesting that…?" I nodded, "It's a long shot but maybe, just maybe, that cabin…is where he's holding Prim."

"Only one way to find out." Gale stated with determination.

I nodded and followed him out of the hospital as we headed to the border fence, I knew the chances were slim but if there was even the smallest chance that Prim would be there, then we had to risk it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Salvation

**Hunger Games: When All is Lost**

Chapter 5 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**THGfangirlofwales: Here's the next chapter, enjoy.  
Smiles1998: Thanks, yeah, who would've thought.  
VikkiTayler: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, read on to find out.  
Loyal2Artemis: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Salvation**

PEETA POV

I followed Gale out of the hospital and we headed for the border fence. True Gale had just revealed that he was actually in love with Madge but I was still surprised at the fact we were working together. When we reached the fence Gale stopped for a moment. I was confused at first until he explained.

"Okay, power's off." He stated, "Let's go."

I followed his lead and we slipped under the fence and headed towards the woods. Once we were in the woods I noticed Gale seemed to be examining some of the trees thoroughly, I was confused but didn't ask questions, according to what I heard, apart from Katniss, nobody knew the woods as well as Gale. Finally he seemed to find what he was looking for, a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Can't be too careful, that creep might be there." He explained. He obviously sensed my reservation and shook his head, "We're not shooting to kill, just subdue, hit him in the leg or arm or something."

I nodded and then, to my surprise, Gale didn't go deeper into the woods, instead he headed off to the right. Everything was quickly cleared up when he reached into a hollow tree and retrieved a second bow and quiver of arrows, Katniss', and handed them to me. I took them and followed him as we headed deeper into the woods.

I began to grow worried that we were going the wrong way. We had been walking for a long time and found nothing; it was bad enough being on a wild goose chase without losing our way in the process. However, ten minutes later Gale stopped me.

"There." He pointed out, his voice low.

I looked in the direction he was pointing and nodded, it was the cabin alright; however there were no signs of life, at least on the outside.

Gale shook his head and sighed, "Okay, the only way in or out is through the front door. You ready."

I swallowed and nodded, following Gale's lead I approached the cabin, we both drew an arrow and notched it in the bow. Finally, after a brief pause Gale kicked open the door and we leapt inside, weapons ready. We lowered them and I breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn't here. However Prim was. She was still clad in her nightgown and was still bound and gagged. There were rips and tears on her nightgown, several of them were on the back, revealing rather deep red wheals. I could see the anger etched in Gale's face, it was the same as mine. We were both angry that anyone could treat a young girl this way, the injuries made it clear, she had been whipped. I hurried over and untied her, removing her gag, she did not respond.

"She's definitely alive, but…" I shook my head, Gale sighed, "Looks like she's in a coma."

"We've gotta get her outta here."

Gale nodded and so, after I picked Prim up, we left the cabin and headed back through the woods.

We hid the weapons in the hollow trees as we passed and headed back to the fence. Gale crawled under first and I gently handed Prim to him before crawling under myself. Once I stood up we hurried to the hospital. The hospital staff and the Peacekeepers were amazed when we walked in with Prim. We explained what had happened and, despite the fact the woods were out of bounds, we were commended for our actions. While Prim was taken to be treated Gale hurried to Madge's ward. I knew Katniss would still be with her mother so I hurried to the ward. As I approached I heard their voices.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, I should've tired harder to save her." Katniss said, but her mother's voice was soothing, calm. "You couldn't have done anything Katniss. Think about the condition you were in."

I knocked on the door and entered. They both looked up and Katniss smiled when she saw me. I smiled back and decided to tell them the good news.

"I didn't say anything earlier, because I didn't want to give you false hope." I explained, "But Gale and I went to the cabin in the woods you mentioned once. Prim was there, we brought her back."

"What?"

Katniss gasped before suddenly throwing her arms around me.

"Thank god, Peeta" She breathed as Mrs Everdeen smiled, "We can't thank you enough."

I sighed, "It's not all good, she's in a coma."

Katniss nodded.

"I see, well, at least she's safe now."

With Mrs Everdeen sufficiently recovered we all headed through to Prim's ward. The doctors had treated her injuries; all we could do now was wait for her to come out of the coma.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Relief

**Hunger Games: When All is Lost**

Chapter 6 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews (I'm disappointed, only one, where did the rest of you go? The next chapter will be typed but won't be put up until you review this chapter)**

**Smiles1998: Thanks, well yeah, but she's in a coma.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Relief**

KATNISS POV

It was a bittersweet moment the following morning. Prim was back safe and sound, but she was still in a coma and, when I visited her the doctor informed me that there had been no change to her condition. I then saw the Head Peacekeeper so I hurried over to talk to him.

"Excuse me." He turned to face me and I continued, "Has there…been any progress?"

He smiled and nodded.

"In a way, yes." He answered, "We've narrowed the list of suspects down to three. All the others provided reference samples and have solid alibis. The remaining three don't however and aren't providing samples."

"So, it's one of those three." He nodded, "Yes, the other two must be hiding something else…problem is, we can't say exactly why we're doing this, or we might give away too much and give the culprit a chance to escape."

I nodded and sighed, it was just as I feared, I thanked him and walked back to Prim's ward. Mom was still sitting next to Prim's bed; she looked up and managed a weak smile which I returned. It was strange, I wanted to say something, to try and comfort her, or to be comforted by her, but the gap that had grown between made it just too difficult.

"Did the doctors…say when she was likely to recover?" I asked somewhat lamely, unable to think of anything else to say.

Mom smiled, I think she knew, or at least guessed, at my awkwardness.

"They've no idea; she could wake today, tomorrow, or some time next week."

I sighed and nodded.

"Katniss, you've been running yourself thin lately, go get something to eat, if Prim wakes up, I'll come and get you, okay."

I agreed and left the ward.

I wondered how long the remaining three suspects would hold out. I thought desperately, trying to think of something that could help the situation. I tried to think, was there anybody I could remember, who had exhibited an obsession and maybe stalker like behaviour. My thoughts were cut off however when someone clamped a hand over my mouth and pulled me, roughly, into the storage closet. I was flung to the ground and before I could recover I was pinned there. Damn, I must've been really out of it for someone to actually sneak up on me like this.

"Who-" I was cut off by the assailant gagging me with a strip of medical tape before binding my hands and feet with the same tape.

I was amazed at how quickly he worked; I recognized the ragged breathing and knew it was the same guy as before. This time however I got a good look at him. I couldn't believe it; although I had hardly spoken to him, I knew him. It was a young man from the merchant side, as I thought, his blonde hair however was darker than natural, and his blue eyes also seemed duller. He was unshaven at the moment but I knew him from school. His name was Malum, I didn't know his last name, he claimed to have given himself the name Malum and claimed he didn't know his mother and detested his father, although he never stated who his father was. Now I was truly scared, I knew him from school, he was even more of an outcast than me, but in his case it was done on purpose. He distanced himself from others and constantly seemed to be angry about something. I cringed as I realized that that it must've been at school he had seen me and developed his obsession.

"Isn't this familiar Katniss." He growled menacingly, "And unlike that bitch Madge, at least you put up a struggle."

I glared at him but to my surprise instead of attacking me right away he turned me over and began to lift my hospital nightgown up.

"MMMM!?" I screamed, confused, he smirked, "I wonder if you're as tight as she is."

My eyes widened in horror as I realized the horrific truth, of what happened to Madge, of what was about to happen to me. It was going to be anal rape.

I closed my eyes, trying to fight back tears but it never happened, instead I heard what sounded like a scuffle and muffled shouted. I managed to turn myself over and saw the Peeta had hauled Malum off me and had him pinned to the floor as Peacekeepers arrived. As the Peacekeepers arrested Malum Peeta hurried over to me, fixed my nightgown and removed the tape from my mouth, wrists and ankles.

"Peeta, thank god." I breathed, "He was…You…"

"I know, I shudder to think what would've happened if I had been too late." He replied as he embraced me, I immediately returned the embrace and kissed him. "Thank you."

Peeta helped me to my feet and I got out of the storeroom. Finally I saw the sight I was dying to see. Malum, who I now knew was the rapist, was arrested and being led away. However, more surprises were to follow, particularly when Haymitch saw him and they started having a loud argument in front of everybody. I was shocked; it turned out Malum was in fact Haymitch's illegitimate son; his mother had died shortly after birth, the only thing she had told him was that Haymitch was his father. Haymitch had only discovered the truth when Malum went to him after his mother's death; it had been a real shock. Even bigger however was Malum's disgust at Haymitch's lifestyle; so much so that Malum went and lived on his own, cutting off all ties with his father.

"You can't help who you're related too Haymitch." Peeta said after we learned all of this, "Beside, he's been arrested; he's out of our hands, out of yours. Might as well put the past behind you."

Haymitch sighed.

"If you ask me he's getting off too lightly."

But he agreed and we all turned our attention to what was now the most important matter, Prim's recovery.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Safe

**Hunger Games: When All is Lost**

Chapter 7 of my Hunger Games story.

**Reviews**

**Coldchels: Well, here it is.  
Nightlocksvictim: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter.  
Guest: Yup, plot twist :)  
VikkiTayler: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, a little plot twist I thought you'd like.  
Hungergamesfan015: Yeah well, like I said, Malum is illegitimate; Haymitch was blind drunk when it happened.  
Odds in my Flavor: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
Ejsmommy: Thanks, it's an idea I've been toying with since the start of the story.  
Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, read on to see what happens next.  
sundragons: Thanks. Oops, oh well, just think of it as he found out from his mother's will or something.  
jc52185: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
hgfan: Well, the way I saw it was that only the Capitol had access to that DNA and District 12 can only collect it, that's the way I see it.  
HG fan: Suspect, try culprit, it's practically been shown that Malum did it.  
kaylaheartshungergames: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.**  
**

* * *

**Safe**

PEETA POV

I was relieved that Katniss was finally free, with Malum arrested her living nightmare was almost over. Right now we were currently sitting next to Prim's bed. The events of Malum's capture had drained her, so Katniss was exhausted and resting her head on my shoulder. Mrs Everdeen was also sitting in the room, on the opposite side of the bed. She looked over toward us worried.

"It's okay Mrs Everdeen." I reassured her, "Katniss is okay, the guy who did this has been arrested."

She nodded and then smiled.

"Good, well, I must say, it's lucky you came along when you did." She stated softly, "I'm also relieved that the two of you have sorted everything out."

I nodded and then smiled wider as Katniss straightened up.

"Hey, sleep well?" She nodded, "Yeah…nothing?"

I shook my head when suddenly we heard Prim groan. Almost immediately Katniss leapt up. Sure enough Prim opened her eyes.

"K-Katniss?" She murmured. "I'm here Prim, we're all here."

"But…he…It was…" She began but Katniss smiled and shook her head, "It's over now, he's gone. You just relax; I'll go let the doctor know you're awake."

I left with Katniss as Mrs Everdeen advised Katniss to inform the doctor of Prim's recovery and then get some proper sleep. After informing the doctor of Prim's recovery I led Katniss back to her ward, despite her complaints I reasoned with her.

"Katniss, you're mother is right, you've not slept properly in a long time." I explained, "If you want to recover and get out of this hospital then you need your rest."

"Fine." Katniss sighed, "I'll do it…on one condition."

I looked at her confused until she clarified.

"Stay with me."

I smiled and kissed her.

"Of course." I replied.

Once Katniss was in bed I sat down and we talked for a while until she fell asleep. I smiled, relieved that it was finally over, she was finally safe.

KATNISS POV

When I awoke I realized that I must've slept for longer than I thought, I had slept all through the day and it was now the following day. Peeta was asleep in the makeshift cot that had been set up in the corner of the room. I smiled and headed over to him, he woke up as I approached.

"Hey." I greeted, he smiled and clambered out of bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," I replied before we kissed, "You and mom were right, I really needed sleep."

He laughed and once we were both fully awake we headed to Prim's ward. Mom and Prim were both awake but must've slept well too, Prim looked more relaxed than she had been when I last saw her and the dark shadows under mom's eyes were gone. They smiled when I came in.

"Katniss, there you are." Mom stated, "We've just heard from the doctor, they've finally finished all their tests and it looks like we'll all be able to return home by tomorrow at the latest."

"That's great." I replied, happy to finally be getting out of the hospital.

I sat down next to Prim's bed and Peeta mumbled something about giving us time to ourselves before leaving. I laughed, typical of Peeta, thinking of others before himself.

I shifted in my seat for a moment before finally I couldn't wait any longer.

"So, we've all got a clean bill of health?" I asked, mom and Prim nodded and Prim explained, "The doctor came by and told us, he was going to tell you but we knew you needed to sleep and that you'd come here so we told him we'd tell you."

I smiled, I felt relieved at this, I didn't want to think about what might have happened otherwise. Finally Peeta returned, along with Gale and Madge and we all at talking and exchanging news. After telling the others about our full recovery we received word that Malum had officially been arrested and was now locked away in jail for the rest of his life. Upon hearing the news Haymitch had drank himself into a stupor. It wasn't clear if he was celebrating or just trying to forget. I smiled and as I kissed Peeta again I relaxed, everything was going to be okay. There were a lot of things I still needed to recover from, but I would make it, I knew I would.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
